Justin Martyr
Justin Martyr(ジャスティン・マーター; Jasutin mātā), better known by his nickname Dark Executioner(闇死刑; Yami shikei), is the antagonist of Volume 17 in the Highschool DxD: Black continuity. A member of the organization Revelations and leader of the Stooge Patrol, he is a master of the Dark Arts and a serial killer and rapist who uses his powers and abilities to escaper punishment and authorities, as well as acts of terrorism and genocide. Appearance Justin is a tall and skinny, blond young man with pale skin and green eyes that are described as hollow by Zenjirou and Sabrina. After so many years in contact with the Old Ones, Justin developed some inhuman traits such as frog-like eyes, his internal organs being also modified to the point the ressemble mini-Old Ones, similar to Sabrina and Howard. Justin wears a white shawl around his upper body, with a deacon's cross around his neck. Under the shawl is a black, ecclesiastical robe. According to Zenjirou, Justin is always exhalating a heavy, disgusting and evil aura similar to a devil's. Personality Like most that use Dark Arts, Justin is a sadistic, cruel, rotten and downright evil individual. He likes to see the suffering and misery on peoples's eyes, specially those he rapes, maims and mangles, and has no problem in brainwashing them or just feed them to the Old Ones in order to escape punishment as well as use them for acts of terrorism and genocide acting as suicide bombs, all with a calm smile on his face and a polite and calm tone of voice. History TBA. Powers & Abilities Unhuman Anatomy - 'Because of his constant contact with the realm of the Old Ones and knowledge about their origins and powers, Justin's body has morphed and mutated to such an extend that his entire body possesses a different anatomy than a normal human's despite still maintaining such state. As such, he can survive any form of poison, acid, radiation or every kind of mutation on a cellular level. However, becaus of those, Justin is also unable to eat normal food and some traits of Old Ones has been passed down to him, such as his unusually long tongue, amphybian-like eyes and organs which have will on their own. '''Immense intelect -' Ever since he was a kid Justin has shown signs of a genius intellect, developing his own ways with the knowledge he gathered with the Necronomicon have given Justin an immense intellect which can be considered on the same level of a genius. He's well versed on several mythos and parts of history and possesses a level of intelligence enough to come up with strategies and escapes on a whim in order to keep his profile low. '''Immense Speed - Despite his skinny fram, Justin has also shown to be extremely fast to the point others think he can teleport. Matching speeds even with the Likes of even Marcenas Lucifer and Israel and even outrun them. More often than not, he can even stop Zenjirou from using his BLASTER PRINCESS mode. Immense Stamina - 'Justin has an immense stock of supernatural stamina since he was able to summon several and powerful horrors and Old Ones using the necronomicon without apparent fatigue and be able to outrun and even be able to tank some of Marcenas Lucifer's strongest attack if not by a magical protection around his body. '''Magic Pratictioner -' 'Master of the Dark Arts -' Justin is considered the master of the Dark Arts, an obscure, mythological, even forgotten type of teaching that instead of one's link to the nature or imagination like simple devil or conventional magic, it draws power from the Dawn of Times, a realm by the borders of the universe where the old ones, Ancient deities older than time itself, lies. By the cost of his sanity and physical health, he is one of the few humans who were able to draw continuous power from the Dawn of Times, being able to use an exclusive array of spells and summonings that differs from any kind of spell in existence otherwise, therefore impossible to predict or even go against. According to Sabrina Prelati and Howard Philips Lovecraft, two practors of Dark Arts and masters at that, Justin's skills in the Eldritch crafts greatly outclasses their own. Equipments Necronomicon The '''Necronomicon(ネクロノミコン; Nekuronomikon) is a book ,which is said to look like it was made from human skin and be heard moaning in despair and pain, containing ancient information about the old ones, Ancient deities born before even time itself, and how to contact them from any realm and even draw power from them. What makes it even more puzzling than other spellbooks is that its origins and creator are unknown. Despite the original one being sealed away and all other forms of it being destroyed once found around the world, Justin has a nigh-exact copy of the original one which was in possession of the former priestess of his church, which Justin took after he murdered and raped her in order to study it. With it, Justin is able to open portals and extract knowledge and powers directly from the Realm of the Old Ones, enabling him to perform several feets such as an accelerated regeneration, the darkest forms of magic and spells and even be able to summon mini-Old Ones to serve as his familiar and fight his foes for him. However, such as happened with others that have tried, he's prone to go insane and become an Old One himself, which them might damn him to the realm of times. * Mordiggian(モルディジアン; Morudijian) -''' Justin's most summoned and actual familiar. A large, machine-like creature with a big and bulky body rivalling that of Macenas, with frail, shark fin legs with a drill for a hand. The creature appears to be fiercely loyal to Justin, and shares in his pervertness and sadistic habits, usual raping then killing Justin's old and discarded toys. Trivia * His images and appearance are based on the character Justin Law from the '''Soul Eater manga. * Like the rest of the stooge Patrol Justin is named after a second-century writer, in his cased he is named after Justin Martyr, a christian apologist who was martyred alongside his students and was the writer of the First apology. In his case Justin is the only one to not be connected to the writer. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Antagonist (Black) Category:Revelations